The present invention relates generally to window shade apparatus and, more particularly, to brackets for mounting a window shade roller around which a shade is wound and unwound by a chain mechanism, and assemblies including the same.
Brackets for rotatably mounting chain-operated window shade rollers of the prior art are constructed according to several diverse arrangements. However, many of such constructions strive to achieve several or all of the same objectives. Thus, it is desirable for the brackets to provide a secure mounting of the shade roller while at the same time providing a relatively free and easy winding and unwinding rotation thereof. It would also be desirable to provide such brackets with a feature whereby the resistance to rotation of the roller can be selectively varied even to a degree whereby the roller can be locked in position with the shade in a wound, unwound, or partially wound condition. Other objectives of window shade roller brackets is that the same be relatively uncomplicated in construction and easy to install.